1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally to a method for revenue sharing between the content provider/writer, website hosting the content and the user clicking on the advertisings associated with said content and content distributor.
2. Prior Art
Currently, content writers write content that are integrated onto a blog-portal, virtual community and others, the content writer does all the intellectual work and the hosting environment inserts advertisings and other paid content along the user-provided content without compensating the intellectual-proprietor whatsoever. On the other hand, users viewing those contents more often then not, they click on those paid content and as with the content writer, they're not compensated, at all. In the case of RSS (Really Simple Syndication) writers provide the content along with other paid contents and the site presenting the content helps generate the content provider's revenue, and again, without receiving any compensation.
It is the object of the present invention to advantageously provide means for revenue sharing for compensating all parties that are involved in the process of interacting with paid content and helping generate revenues.